This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Whole materials can be formed of multiple components that can form fractions. For example, whole blood, or other biological materials, can include various components that make up the whole. The various components of the whole material may be separated via gravity separation due to the varying densities of the components. Generally, centrifugation can be used to gravity separate different components of a whole material into fractions.
A centrifuge tube can be placed in a centrifuge after being filled with a selected whole material. The tube including the selected whole material can then be centrifuged at a selected speed and time for gravity separation of the whole material. The component of the whole material that is separated, however, remains at the original concentration of the selected. Accordingly, gravity separating does not generally concentrate any selected component.
A separation system can be provided that includes a container portion for concentrating a selected material generally by removing a selected material from a single container. Accordingly, to provide a concentrated material with a separation container is not generally known.